Chronicles of Unseen Timeline
by nevertold
Summary: Chronicles of Unseen Timeline tells after story of unseen timeline where androids where defeated before Cell showed up. Story might be changed to M rating.
1. Glass

**Julia: **Do you know why we are here?

**Gihen: **Next question.

**Julia: **Mr Gihen, you know you have to corporate with me if you don't it's you who going to be hurt any further.

**Gihen:** Little girl, you know that according to her I am criminally insane. You see mark on left side of my neck, don't you?

**Julia: **I trust the Mother's judgment. She is mother to all living things, even you.

**Gihen: **I do not recognize her as my mother. Unlike me you have lots to lose, I already lost everything I had.

**Julia: **Mr Gihen, I am not judging you. I am here to help you to accept the Mother.

**Gihen: **Aren't you judging me? Or rather you are judging based on what you heard from her.

**Julia: **Infamous terrorist and rebel. One of the underground leaders, is it true that your uncle is still alive?

**Gihen**: Last time I seen him was 23 years ago. I believe he was killed.

**Julia: **I read about that, you where the one who killed him and since then you where diagnosed as criminally insane.

**Gihen**: I don't want to talk about, why don't we talk about you?

Julia was distracted by his answer for couple of seconds before regaining her posture.

**Julia: **You tortured and starved your uncle to death. Yet you show no remorse for your actions. Acceptance of the Mother is must in this kind of situation.

**Gihen**: Do you know your own mother?

**Julia: **Mister, I believe I am the one who is asking question and not. In fact you are not allowed to ask anything. You are here to answer questions that's for everyone's benefit.

**Gihen: ** Do you think, I care about stupid rules that she forces everyone to live with? I don't have to comply or answer any of your questions.

Julia left the room without saying a word. Her chance to interview infamous terrorist Gihen was with no avail, she just only wanted to help him. "No, I can't give up that easily." She opened case file of Gihen. There was lots of stuff written about him. _Born 50 years ago, planet Earth._

"Planet Earth? Perhaps I should go there to find something that could make him speak."

* * *

"Planet earth currently has only small amount of inhabitants miss Julia. Most of them live in small villages. What purpose do you have there?"

"It is for my research, I am studying criminal psychology and someone was born in that place. I want to understand that place as it might give me a clue how should I approach my client."

Operator began calling someone and asking a few questions. Call was short for about a minute

"You are allowed to leave for the planet earth. Get here tomorrow about 7 in the morning, you are allowed to stay for five days and no more."

Julia thanked operator and went back to her apartment. She got milk from her refrigerator and drank it to the fullest. Today was hard day for her as for the first time she meet infamous Gihen. He is hard nut to crack, she had to admit. Not wanting to cooperate and asking questions instead of answering them. Perhaps she was wrong to believe it would be peace of cake, he is criminally insane after all.

She heard beep signal that tells all citizens that it is the Mother inviting us to servitude hour. Julia turned off television and got to the servitude room that has little Altair. Servitude room is must for all lawful citizens as it's sign of gratitude to the Mother. Julia changed her clothes to light white clothing. She closed the doors and stood in the center of the circle. Room was dark until first candle was ignited. She faced the side from which candle was ignited and followed all other 11 candles until she came back to the center. Now Altair began to glow meaning that she had to get on her knees. Soon all her thoughts where wiped out and filled with the voice of the Mother. Voice of the Mother was the first thing she ever heard as all her children. That calm, soft and angelic voice is the most beautiful thing to her ears. Every time she hears Mother's voice she is filled with joy. Julia could not understand how there are animals like Gihen who deny Mother. Julia herself hasn't seen the Mother in person, only heard rumors that those who meet her where rewarded with eternal happiness and joy. They say that not only her voice is beautiful and that her beauty is beyond reach.

* * *

Planet Earth age 825, population 10 000. About seventy five percent of population lives in small villages that has less then fifty inhabitants in each. Most of them are farmers living and working in collective areas. Merchants are quite rare that trade goods between villages. There is currently no space technology being developed, although they have basic communication devices such as radio phones and telegram.

This and little more about their history Julia was reading while being transported to earth. Apparently about century and half ago there was nuclear war that reduced population to about ten percent what it was before. Still due to low birth rates and high death rates, earth's population is slowly declining. She looked through the window and saw blue skies of planet earth. "So this is where he is born. I expected more gloomy atmosphere." Julia said to herself before stepping out of ship. She thanked the pilot that helped to get some of her own stuff out. She has five days to find more about that man. Her hope is that there is someone who knew about Gihen before he was known as famous terrorist. Although she knew that it won't be that easy, she still wanted to try. A clue or two would be great. Her first visitation was one of bigger towns that has about one hundred fifty inhabitants. Town is to the east and nearest location of Gihen's birth. According to information she has his father was also born near that town, although everyone from his family is deceased.

"Perhaps family house is still intact. Either his or his father's childhood house." She read that his father had gone by the name Son Gohan. He is older brother of Gihen's uncle.

Before reaching East Town Julia visited few villages in between. She tried to ask locals about Gihen, unfortunately no one could answer her questions.

"I might help you, young lady. I knew Gihen before he became quote on quote infamous terrorist."

When she turned around she saw old looking lady, she seemed to be in her mid or late 80s.

"Oh, I did not expected to find someone who knew about that man. Please, could you help me?"

Mysterious lady stared at Julia before she answered her question.

"What is your name young one?"

"Julia, my name is Julia."

"Julia, you are reaching dangerous territory, I must say this could end up badly for you. Gihen is my grandson and I am sure that what you heard about him is far far from the truth. Name is Chi Chi by the way."

Again, this speak of tone. Just like him, is she really his grandmother.?"

"That's impossible, all members of his family are currently dead."

"Is this what you heard about him? I and my grandson are last remaining members of this family. My time could be any day. When I die, he would be the last one."

"Like him, you certainly like to ask questions instead of answering them."

Chi Chi smiled. Despite what happened to him, her grandson still has this in him.

"I am glad that he did not lost this trait of his. Since he could talk, he liked to ask questions. Unlike my son Gohan, he always expressed his doubt. This was his gift and curse at the same time."

"Gohan as in Son Gohan – his father?"

"That would be correct. I am Son Gohan's mother. I raised Gihen's father. Despite their physical similarities they where different from personality perspective."

"I see, so he and he probably had difficult relationship with his father."

"Not at all, although they had their differences, they where still father and son. Gihen did not liked that Gohan was to trust new people easily. I suppose he got that trait from his mother Videl. Perhaps if Gohan would have listened to him, my boy would still be alive today."

"I am so sorry, how did you felt hearing that your grandson killed his uncle, your second child?"

Chi Chi stopped talking for a minute before answering.

"That woman is spreading lies and nothing more. She loves to confuse people by mixing lies with the truth."

Again, in short spawn of time, Julia meet someone who distrusts judgment of the Mother.

"Your grandson was announced to be criminally insane after he killed his uncle! The Mother herself announced him as dangerous terrorist and psychotic individual. If he at least accept the Mother, it would help him out!"

"Young lady, I can tell that you only meet my grandson for a short time period. Please do not talk about him like that. I raised his father, I knew when he was a boy."

"Miss, you are in denial! How could you and him deny the Mother."

"You talk like you know everything. Why do you think this planet has low population?"

"Simple, about century and half ago there was nuclear war and your people have low birthrates. So your population naturally declines."

"Powerful disinformation, there was no nuclear war. About 30 years ago population on this very planet was a few billion people. Until that woman and her agents started to massacre everyone who disagrees with that insane cult of hers. It was systematic genocide, hundreds of trillion people where tortured, publicly mocked, bullied into suicide and killed. I would never accept someone like her. She tortured both of my boys, she stole my family from me. Last time I seen my grandson was twenty five years ago. Please don't talk like you know."

Julia stepped back and began shouting calling Chi Chi liar.

"That's a lie! How could you say such things about the Mother? Of all things you should be thankful. How could you and your grandson have such negative look on the Mother, haven't you remember her voice? Her voice is the first thing every living creature hears!"

"Please, if you can only shout then just leave. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You should seek help, you have problems with your memories old lady."

"Perhaps I do, have a nice day."

* * *

How many days has passed? How many drops of tears she had in all of these years? The answer to both questions is not important. What's more important is her loneliness, even thought she wasn't afraid to be alone, her little house has quite a few family photos. That's right, she lost everything. She is no longer young as she used to be. In her bedroom there is family photo. How old is that photo or who is in that photo is not important. Gone. Gone. Gone. Everyone is gone. Is this what her almost ninety years of living lead to? No, there has to be a way. Does her grandson know that she is still alive? Maybe he does, so why he did not visited her in last 25 years? Fear.

**Secret Base, planet earth. Location North City. It has been about fifteen days as Chi Chi was alone hiding in hidden base located in North City. The base is near secret Doctor Gero's laboratory. Ironic or maybe it's destiny. Chi Chi ignited candle in her small room. There are no modern lights. To keep this place as secret as plausible, there are no modern technologies. Except security doors. She opened a can of tuna, by her left there was small glass of water by her left. She slowly drank some of the water before hearing footsteps. A knock followed by pause and another two knocks. Voice of a young man.**

"**It's me grandma."**

**She opened doors and saw her grandson. His hands where shaky. Pale face.**

"**Gihen where are your parents? What about your uncle Goten?"**

**A long pause that came by slow answer that has pauses between words.**

"**I.. lost.. signal.. of.. uncle. Your.. first.. born.. left.. this.. place."**

**Chi Chi did not gave any answer. Her face could tell it all.**

"**Do you want some tuna?"**

"**It's yours, I brought two cans from storage."**

"**Gihen, you have to eat more. Two cans are not enough for you. I could make something better while you are here."**

"**I don't have time for your cooking!"**

**Silence, followed by the sounds of Gihen and Chi Chi eating. There where no words between them. Gihen then stood and began walking out.**

"**Are you leaving?"**

**Without turning to his grandmother, he began to speak.**

"**There is enough food for next five years. Eat well grandmother and until there is food don't leave this place. I am so, so sorry."**

This was last time she had seen him. A glass of water slipped from her hands through her fingers and shattered in the ground.


	2. Happy Birthday

Two days has passed since Julia left earth, she couldn't even be in that planet for whole day. Despite of this, since she found out that Gihen's grandmother is still alive, she decided to use it tactically against him. Gihen is secured on remote planet that has secure barriers against usage of Ki. His Cell is that of an average guest room on the top of prison tower for criminally insane. Actually he is the only one and the room has even more secure barriers. No prison guards, no security personnel – a desert planet of nothingness. Only actual person living on that planet is Gihen himself. There are visitors, such as doctors and priests. Priests don't usually go, since Gihen kills them when he spots them. Doctors usually bring food to him once or twice a week. No one had saw him outside his own Cell, yet he managed to escape this place five times already and each time security was tightened.

"I have been in your home planet. I believe it's called earth."

Moment of complete silence until Gihen began to talk.

"I am surprised that this information is still available. I thought that she decided to make me like a mystical Devil, some kind of a beast that devours. Beast without past, present or the future. I suppose I would become some kind of legend after couple of generations. Probably some years after my death."

"You where born about century after nuclear fallout, what was your life then?"

**Chuckles**

"Interesting alternative history you have just told me. Let me guess most popular profession is farming."

Seeing that Julia became distressed he continued.

"You know my father since he was a kid wanted to have a big farm. Most of the people there had small farms that provided food only for their family members. My father had a dream that he would have farm so big that he could provide food for whole city. My mother was that typical girl that loved detective novels. She wanted to be like those detectives that could solve difficult cases with ease and no sweat. Now my father became historian and researcher of pharmacy and he worked in most known corporation at that time – he was vice president. My mother worked in police force, her division was responsible for catching drug cartels. Dream big as they say, dream big."

Annoyed Julia shouted.

"This is not funny, please stop this."

"Oh common, while my father did not became this mega farmer as he wished when he was a child, pharmacy and farm sounds kinda similar. "

"I had read both of their short biography, they where both farmers. Sir, you need to take your medicine. When was the last time you did?"

"What makes you think, I ever did?"

Julia made a few steps back. His response was serious.

"You never took your medicine. That explains why are you like this. You most likely got this kind of problem from your grandmother. Made up events, mixed facts that don't represent actual historical facts."

A dead silence. Julia could see Gihen's dark blue eyes piercing her own essence and if they where in the dark they would seem like they are glowing.

"Since according to you, you know about me more then I do why are you even here? You don't like that what I am telling you is different from what you had learned, so leave this place. Cause if you want to, I can make up a story where I lived as a child of farmers. When you first walked in, you walked like you have advantage, like you are above me. Right now you are shivering, I could tell that your whole body is shaking and you are trying to hide it. Today you walked like you could put me in my place with your sneaky tactic. Since you meet my grandmother, why are you here? I mean, you could have asked her about me. Last time I checked she wasn't listed as psychotic or insane as I am. Let me guess, you turned away when her story diverged from official one."

"I-I-I."

"You what? You thought you would have advantage over me? You thought I would speak up? I don't trust you, truth to be told I can slaughter you at any given moment." Gihen spoke with calm and cold voice that send shivers through Julia's spine.

No words, in Julia's mind she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she is paralyzed. She began hearing a sound of destructive wind, echo of water dropping, ticks of a wall clock. All at the same time, all mixed up into strange and disturbing sound. Soon she could hear unintelligible whispers that became louder and louder until she could hear them.

"Worthless."

"Look at her."

"She is dressed like some prostitute."

"Why she is even born in the first place."

"She should commit suicide."

"Worthless trash."

"Subhuman."

"Stupid bitch."

"Stooop!" She screamed and began praying soon a soft voice filled her mind.

"Don't be afraid my child, I would be always there for you when you need me. I love you, my dear child."

At that moment it looked like sun illuminated her young face. Flowing rivers of endless tears and smile. Smile that after all those years she could hear the Mother speaking to her directly. She slowly turned to Gihen and she doesn't feel afraid of him, the Mother is more powerful then he is. She placed her palms on both sides of Gihen's face and spoke.

"I am going to convert you, I am going to show you the light. You will embrace her."

Without even thinking Gihen with the back of his right hand punched Julia to the face knocking her few meters down.

* * *

The prison tower. A place in desert planet, inhabitable for a humans. About seventy percent of the time there is night. Winds reaching up to sound speed. The average temperature here is 130 degrees of Celsius. The atmosphere has only five percent of Oxygen, about 60 percent of atmosphere is made out of sulfur dioxide, 20 out of carbon dioxide and rest of nitrogen. Special protection suit required to enter atmosphere. Not recommend for any longer then fifteen minutes. Yet despite horrifying atmosphere, prison tower is not a friendly place. Impression that Gihen is the only inhabitant there is false. Whole town lives in that place. Not some paranormal or ghostly entities. Nothing like that. Instead in this place audiovisual illusions are so powerful that it could drive you to insanity. To survive here and remain glimpse of your sanity, you must do few things. First, talk with yourself, produce sound. Don't let silence to consume you, this way audio illusions would be weaker. Second, while this place has few thousand "ghostly" entities, you would only meet a few. Not very nice people, fucked up in the head in one way or another. Although from time to time prison "town" seems to have some kind of festival, or celebration. A huge room filled with lanterns and people dancing. From interior of the room place looks something out of 17th century. By the dressing, it seems that only nobility are allowed. Same music repeating over and over again. Faceless humans dancing in same manner over and over again. Since only a boy from the streets is only ghostly entity that doesn't seem to be nobility, that endless dancing is perhaps illusion within illusion. A King who is unfaithful to his queen, with his own underage daughter. His younger brother that always walks naked and with disgusting burned out face, always singing. A Queen that is unfaithful to her King with his soldiers and also a cannibal. Alcoholic prince always spending his time with some kind of prostitute. Older daughter who always bathes in the bath of her own blood. A boy about ten years of age who is constantly walking with his cat. He always kills that cat and eats it. Now the only way to have some sort of decent sleep is self inflicted harm. This place is not just a prison, this is hell and inhabitants of town are demons of this Hell. This is what Gihen learned about this place. Welcome to Hell.

* * *

**Gihen as a young man entered house. Today they are celebrating his little sisters 16th birthday. Gihen has fully black hair, his eyes are deep blue. He is wearing dark red uniform which is refined uniform of Galactic Patrol, yet it is made out of natural materials instead of synthetic metals. **

"**Sorry for taking so long, minor things with transportation."**

**Pan looked at him with glare.**

"**Brother we know you could just used instant transmission."**

****Chuckles****

"**Pan knowing you, you would have pissed in your pants if I appeared suddenly."**

"**Gihen quit teasing your sister, it's her birthday today. You arrived only ten minutes after Goten did." That was his mother Videl pointing out to Goten. **

"**Yo, how have you been Gihen?"**

"**Huuupfff. I contact you every week. I return home to help dad with his work at least once a month. I am alive as you can see."**

**Gihen turned to to left side of the table seeing two fighters staring at each other. No, they are not about to fight, they are ready to take as much their favorite food as plausible. His grandfather Son Goku and his rival Vegeta. Oh by the way both of them have same favorite food. Pan and Bra would usually glare at each other for the same reason. Yet two days in a year one allows another to have a little bit more."**

**Gihen sat down in front of his parents, from his left was his grandmother Chi Chi and from his right, his uncle Goten. **

"**I see not that much changed in a year."**

"**Hey dummy, look I had grew inches, soon I would be ready to reach the stars."**

**Gihen scanned Pan with his eyes, trying to remember how exactly tall she was last year. That was until he stopped near her chest area.**

"**Oooh, I see perhaps there is a chance that you wouldn't become a cat lady."**

**Hearing that Videl began to look at her son with deadly glare. Pan becoming cat lady is Gihen joking about the fact that Pan has still body of ten year old. Saying that she is bound to never reach body of adult woman and thus becoming cat lady.**

"**Gihen, you should know that I and your grandfather also had looked like prepubescent children when we where her age."**

**Gihen looked at Bulma noticing her working with her hair. A glimpse of white hair could be seen.**

'**I wonder if this is due her genes or her being rich. In her age almost everyone had already became bald or most of their hair are gray. Although most woman her age likes to hide this fact by coloring their hair.'**

**Gihen decided to leave out this and saw his dad standing up holding glass of drink.**

"**Today, we are here to celebrate a birthday of this little angel that my wife Videl, gave birth to sixteen years ago. We are glad to see that this flower still shines and brings smile to us."**

**At that moment Gihen's heartbeat increased. He felt that something is wrong that there is a danger. When he noticed that everyone seemed to be relaxed, he couldn't tell where this sense of danger coming from. Not now, not in this moment. **

"**Is there something wrong?"**

"**Oh nothing, I was just out for a second."**

**Gihen watched as others began to give their presents to Pan. Most of them where girlish things. Piccolo gave her new fighting uniform.**

"**Thank you, Mr Piccolo."**

"**No problem kid, you and your brother proved to be strong fighters already."**

**At that moment Gihen decided to walk somewhere private near the lake. That was his favorite place in Mount Paozu. When given the chance he always goes to the same place since he was a small child. Right now, sun already set down and some stars could be seen. Gihen laid down on the ground and watched how butterflies where dancing in circles above the lake. You could see reflection of the moon. He still remembers how when he was a little he wished moon back using dragon balls. **

"**It's peaceful here isn't?"**

**That was voice of his dad, Gohan is perhaps the one who knows his son the best.**

"**Yeah it is, it's been quite some time since I had time to lay down like this."**

"**How long are you staying here?"**

"**I have holidays for next two weeks. So about twelve days. Tight schedule. I should get more holidays in about six months, Meerus told me that he would give me a month."**

**Gohan sat down near his son and looked at the stars before speaking.**

"**Why have you walked away when your sister began receiving presents?"**

**A small silence that Gohan knew well what that means.**

"**I see, you did not got her any present."**

"**That's the reason I was late. Somehow, I couldn't decide what to buy."**

"**You being here is present enough, Pan missed you a lot."**

"**We are contacting each other every week, it's not like we haven't seen each other for years."**

"**Well, she wanted to see you in person, there is a difference."**

"**I still should have brought her something, I just couldn't think of a good present."**

"**Don't worry, I am sure that next year you would know what to give her."**

**Both father and son sensed two energies near by. Trunks and Goten, they decided to prank them by fusing into Gotenks and throwing them into the lake. Yet before they could, Gihen used instant transmission, grabbed both of their arms and throwed them into the lake instead.**

"**Hey what was that for?"**

"**Since you decided to open bathing season this year, I just helped you out."**

**Goten and Trunks decided that they would get their mini revenge by splashing some water into Gihen's face.**

"**Hahaha, you might have won the battle, it doesn't mean you won the war."**

This was 30 years ago, relatively peaceful times. Pan's birthday was the last time Gihen had shared same dinner table with everyone else. In his left he was holding small handmade statue. The statue was made out of metal. It was a statue of teenage looking girl with fighting uniform standing on her left leg. Arms of the statue where up and palms where in kamehameha position. Around her arms was small ball that is more light compared to the rest of the statue.

"Happy Birthday little sis."


	3. Admire

Age 795 April 11th, day after Pan's birthday. Gihen, Pan and Bra are walking around East city alley. You could see clear skies and weather is unusually warm for this period of time. Unlike West city, east city is not technological center.

"I rarely been here, yet this city has different vibes compared to West City."

"Ah, the West city where you are born and live was known to be Science and Engineer town and was fastest developing city in the world. East City was known for it's merchants and trade routes. That's why there are still so many markets that are mostly reminiscent of old days."

"Wow, how do you know such things? Have you read it somewhere?"

"Pan, our great grandfather told this to us and I read some material in the library when I was 12 years old. Our grandmother's grandfather was first one to renovate some of the old roads. I read that before renovation there where numerous road accidents."

"Wow, I had no idea that father to the late Ox King build those roads."

"Not exactly, grandma Chi Chi was his granddaughter from her late mother's side. He died two years before grandma was born. If you saw old magazines that depicts man in his early 40s drinking whiskey and smoking cigar, that image comes from him. Apparently he was heavy smoker. Another interesting fact is that fashion magazine your mother loves to read was established by his mother."

"I did not knew that you where interested in family history, big brother."

"Not that hard to find, all of them where alive 100 years ago Pan. Although, Sir Gohan the one who adopted our grandfather was also adopted by someone who actually gave him that name."

Both brother and sister saw their friend buying some apples about fifteen meters away. Before reaching marketplace they began watching as thug tried to rob Bra.

"Hey little girl, if you don't want to be hurt handle your money." Man in his early 30s began to threaten young teenage girl. Bra just ignored thug, by turning her back to him and biting green apple she had brought earlier. Man took out his knife and began shouting.

"You bitch, hand everything you got or I would stab your guts with the knife."

"Feel free to try." Bra spoke with mocking tone and made man even angrier. He tried to attack her, but was knocked out without any effort.

"You are clearly Vegeta's kid."

"Weakest of the dogs are usually loudest ones."

Somewhere else in this planet there was a man who made a slight and prideful smile.

Gihen turned around to a woman familiar age to his grandmother and spoke.

"Please call the police and ask them to arrest this man."

* * *

About an hour had passed and their was unusual increase in noise. Our trio decided to check what is this all about. When they reached inner circle where all noises are coming from they saw something that none of them would forget. A human like female with beauty that could not be described by words alone. Even butterflies where dancing around her like they are acknowledge her divine like beauty. With elegance she turned to the trio. Her smile could pierce anyone.

"I am glad, I had found you Gihen, Pan and of course Bra." She spoke

All of them where in confused state. They looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"How can you know who we are? It's the first time we see you in our lifetimes."

Mysterious woman just gave a slight smile.

"Gihen and Pan, you are brother and sister. Your grandfather was the first to achieve form of super sayian in a millennium. With that he humiliated certain emperor."

"What?"

Then she turned her focus on Bra.

"Although the one who finished that pathetic emperor, was a certain future boy. I believe that boy was a child of a prince of a certain warrior race."

Fear, confusion and terror filled them. That's until Gihen's phone began to rang.

"Gihen, could you and Pan return home along with Bra? Lunch is almost ready."

"We will be back in about ten to fifteen minutes mom."

"Alright, we would be waiting for you."

Videl hang up the phone and Gihen put his phone into the pocket. His focus was on the mysterious beauty. With a smile on her face she spoke.

"It seems that our brief meeting was canceled. I am sure we would meet soon enough. Have a nice time, while you can." They watched how she walked away with innocent looking smile on her face.

"What has just happened?"

"To be honest I don't have a clue. She knows who we are, she seems to appear out of no where. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

Present day, present time. Gihen just finished eating his meal. The sound of tapping water, breathing of a woman surrounded the hallways. He walked to the bath knowing who he would meet. While from outside prison tower doesn't seem to be large structure, on inside it's size of a small city. The corridors are always pitch black. Only way to navigate are small sounds and lights coming from certain directions. There he opened doors and saw a woman in her late 20s bathing in her own blood. This time the bathtub has more liquid in it, like it was filled in from the last time she was here. You could still see her naked breasts and hard nipples. Her eyes where concentrated on metallic ceiling. Without turning she spoke.

"Oh it's you, I have seen you before."

"Still bathing as I can see."

"I just don't understand when everything started to fall apart. It was like yesterday when everything was going perfectly. Somehow, I find comfort here."

"Comfort? You are bathing in your own blood. I suppose it is the family."

"Family? You said that I am illusion, a hallucination. Maybe, we are representation of people you knew about it. Your subconscious mind created us."

"There is something I'd like to ask then. Why did your father began intimate relationship with your younger sister? Why his own daughter?"

"I don't think that he is into young woman. I believe that there is another reason."

"That would be?"

"Eternal life. He hopes to reborn as his own grandchild through his youngest child."

"Sounds familiar, however there is one small detail. You said that you are representation of people I once knew."

"Yes, I did mentioned that as a simple theory. What about it?"

"If the King Represents someone I think about it, there is no way for me to have meet that someone."

"Why is that?"

"There was famous Emperor Freeza who wanted to become immortal. His conquest for eternal life lead to his own downfall and downfall of the empire. Problem is that this happened before I was born."

"Ah, I see. Do I represent someone you knew or heard about?"

Silence, followed by slow answer coming from the lips of Gihen.

"Yes, my own grandmother."

"Oh, I am very sorry. It must be hard for you, how is she?"

"She died a few days ago. I could tell by the increased amount of blood in your bathtub."

Bathtub lady just gave slight melancholic smile.

"I see, so that blood is the blood of her children. How many children did she had?"

Two boys, older one was my father. She outlived both of them. Along with my younger sister."

"I suppose that's why I feel sad and depressed. Perhaps that's why you are broken man."

**Chuckles**

"Grandmothers shouldn't use adult naming for their grandchildren. Instead of a man should be boy and instead of a woman should be girl. Regardless of their age."

"Thank you, I hope your mind would find a peace someday." With those words bathtub woman slowly vanished from Gihen's vision.

"Grandmother, you where always the person I admired the most."


	4. Dark Ages had Begun

_"Grandmother, you where always the person I admired the most." _

Gihen and Pan returned to their grandmothers household. Bra returned to Capsule Corporation. A larger wooden table was placed instead of their old one along with the chairs. Few years ago Gohan made them as a present to his mother. Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Son Goku and Goten where already sitting. Pan sat down from the left of her mother while Gihen sat down from the left of his uncle facing his dad. There was plenty amount of food, Pan quickly grabbed some pork while her brother poured some soup. He was eating in slower pace, he made quick eye contact with his father before staying down at his soup. Pan soon noticed her brother's behavior and in fact she herself was eating on slower then usual pace. That wasn't unnoticed by others.

"Did something happened between you two?"

"No, nothing between us mom. There might be a different problem."

"So what has happened?" Gohan asked his children.

"There was a noise in east city and when we checked what is causing that noise. We saw a woman of incredible beauty. Everyone was just staring at her."

"That woman began to speak to me. She knew my, my sisters and Pan's name. She somehow knows about us. "

"Maybe it's your childhood friend that you all forgot about?"

"The problem is dad that she knows about Frieza, she even knows about Future Trunks."

Silence. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Is that a new enemy or something else.

"Strange I can't sense any strong powers besides that I am not familiar with. Are you sure she mentioned that Trunks?"

"I wouldn't mistaken that grandpa, she clearly meant that Trunks. To be honest I couldn't sense her energy despite being close to her. She told that she is sure that we would meet soon enough."  
"Android? But we had dealt with all the androids, if so why now?"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, however she clearly threatened us. Her last words where: _Have a nice time, while you can._"

Videl understanding that if this mysterious woman made such a noise in the east city there was no way that media wouldn't report that. She turned on TV and indeed a reporter could be shown in east city.

"We are having breaking news from east city! Earlier this morning local citizens witnessed something out of fairy tail. A woman of indescribable beauty appeared in city hall out of nowhere. Those who saw event say that there where blue fire in the sky and that it looked like an angel was send from the heavens. I am trying to catch that mysterious woman to asks who she is."

"Blue Fire? So she actually appeared like out of nowhere?"

Television screen shows up how reporter is asking local citizens about the incident and trying to find that mysterious beauty. Within five minutes he found her in one of the alleys.

"This actually throws back to my high school days as I asked a girl from parallel class for a date."

The woman turned around to the reporter and smiled. Son family was in awe.

"I won't bite mister reporter." She spoke with the soft voice.

"I-I-I guess I should be asking your name."

"My beloved children call me the Mother."

"That's understandable, it's completely normal for your children to call you like that. I myself do not address my mother by her real name. If you don't mind could you please tell your real name."

"Like I said my name is The Mother that's who I am. I had forgotten my original name long time ago."  
"People where and are freaking out about you. They say that you appeared out of nowhere and that there was strange phenomenon in the sky."

The Mother gave a slight smile before answering confused and nervous reporter.

"That's true, I materialized in this world not too long ago."

"Oh, I am sorry, you look kinda human to me. Had no idea that I am speaking to alien."

"Alien? Yes perhaps that's the best world you can assign to me."

"What planet and star system are you?"

"I am sorry, you must have misunderstood me. When I said I materialized in this world I meant the physical world."

Reporter was in clear confusion, same for the Son family.

"I don't have any idea what this means. What is your purpose here?"

A big smile appeared on her face like she was expecting this question from the reporter.

"Soon a new world would be born, a new order would be in place. A new beautiful world."

"A new world? How soon we are talking about?"

"My intention is in the next one thousand years."

"Miss, I don't know the lifespan of your species, however one thousand years is quite a long time for us humans."

"Yes, I suppose for lesser creature like yourself that seems like a long time. Is there something else you like to ask?"

"A-a-a no, we are thankful for your cooperation."

The Mother like knowingly that Son family is watching this interview turned to the camera and began to "stare" at them with devious and at the same time innocent looking smile.

"Have a nice day mister reporter." She said before walking away.

A complete silence among the Son family. Before Pan broke that silence.

"Who in a world she is? There is no way that she is just another android that you had missed out."

"She said that she materialized in physical world. I wonder what does that mean. Like she is from different dimension or something?"

"Perhaps. This whole thing is deeply disturbing. Especially that new world thing. We have no idea who she actually is, how does she knows about us and why she came here."

"At first I theorized that she might be from Future Trunks timeline and used his time machine to travel to this time. Now this is not that likely scenario."

Their conversation was soon stopped by a phone call to Son Gohan. The caller is Bulma. Gohan sensed what this call is all about.

"Gohan, have you seen the news?"

"Yes, it appears that our children saw her earlier."

"What in a world is happening. Bra told me that she knows about Future Trunks."

"That's what Gihen and Pan told us."

"Gohan, there is more. You perhaps turned off news right after that interview ended."

"Did something else happened?"

"That would be correct. Right after that there was reports of fire taking place. Both west and east city old libraries burned down."

Gohan's face showed strange concern. Gihen hearing that grabbed phone from his dad's left hand.

"Bulma, I believe that this fire must be somewhat connected to that woman."

"Oh it's you Gihen. I also came to this conclusion, however I have no idea how."

"I might have idea how. Remember she knows about Future Trunks. This means that she knows about time travel. What if someone time traveled to warn about her?"

"Gihen, I understand where are you coming from. However, why these two libraries? If someone time traveled why that person hasn't showed up."

"Bulma presume that you are that time traveler. However, your time machine malfunctioned and you time traveled to far to the past. That it would no way that you would survive to the present day. How are you going to warn about upcoming threat without changing too much of the timeline?"

"I would write like a book or diary that would be understood by me who will be born in the future. Wait are you saying that?"

"Yes, the fire was caused by her. Since she knows about time travel for safety reasons she burned down both libraries in case there is hidden warning from one of us."

* * *

Few hours had passed and evening changed the day. Gihen was in his old room at his parents house. Other Z fighters had meet up in order to discuss recent events. More questions then answers where given, everyone had that uneasy mood. As of now, Gihen is writing a letter to his superior Merus. In his letter Gihen described today's mysterious events and asked him if there is any kind of information regarding the Mother. Right after sending his letter he picked a book in order to calm his mind down. While reading he noticed butterflies dancing outdoors near his windows, since the weather already began to cool off he decided to close the windows. Upon returning to his table he felt a soft touch. A feminine hand was placed on the top of the back of his right hand. His heartbeat increased as he turned to see the Mother smiling at him. Despite wanting to move, he couldn't move any of his muscles, like he is being paralyzed. He felt the Mother placing her another hand on top of his chest where his heart is.

"Your heart is pounding quite fast. Don't worry, I haven't touched anyone else as of right now. Today, I have no intention of replacing any of you." She began to whisper into his ears. Gihen's head began to be dizzy, like she is touching his heart."

"Little little heart. You had already lost, even before you where born. Before your parents and grandparents where born, you had lost the war."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shhh, you don't need to be that loud. You don't want us to be noticed little boy. I can easily control flow of what your kind refers as Ki. I can make your body to feel pleasure." As she said, Gihen indeed began to feel immense kind of pleasure, so strong that it could easily kill him.

"Same for the pain." Gihen felt like his heart and other organs turned into ice and began burning at the same time. His mind began to panic as he never felt pain of this kind, wondering how he could still be alive.

"Oh, I know how to keep your kind alive as long as I wish. Like I said today, I have no intention to replace you. Have a sweet dreams." She said releasing him and disappearing out of the scene. Gihen's head began to spin off, his legs and arms began twitching. Next moment he began to vomit his own blood. Since his movements where completely uncoordinated he leaned on the furniture to get out of the room and ask for help. He wanting to scream, yet when he tried he couldn't do it and instead he would vomit blood. He could barely see anything as his vision was blurred, only thing he could clearly see is blood. Just how much he had vomited? As he tried to lean on next piece of furniture he collapsed knocking out small bookshelf. This created loud enough sound to be heard.

* * *

**Bang**

Both Gohan and Videl heard sound coming from Gihen's room. They quickly rushed in and saw their first born lying down unconscious in pool of blood. Tears where coming from Videl's cheeks and Gohan quickly rushed to aid his son. He quickly checked for his pulse as his Ki is very low right now.

"I can feel his pulse." He said picking his unconscious child.

"Gohan, our child is dying. He is dying, where this blood is from? Is he injured?"

Gohan checked for the signs where the blood could be coming from, yet he couldn't find any kind of physical injury.

"No, I am going to Bulma's place, he needs to be in intense medical care as of right now. Please inform Pan and my parents along with Goten. We are going to meet at capsule corporation."

Videl quickly rushed to inform rest of Son family and Gohan blasted hole in the room. He flew as quickly as he can, yet tears where pouring from the cheeks. Just yesterday they had celebrated his daughters birthday, now he is holding his dying son. Various thoughts rushed his mind, however, he understood that there is no time to ask questions. It is time to act. Others sensed Gohan's increased energy and Goku using instant transmission appeared in front of Gohan.

"Quick, grab my hand!" Goku shouted while stretching his hand towards his son. Gohan reacted quickly and their teleported in gravity chamber where Vegeta recently finished his training session.

Vegeta quickly turned to them and his face was in shock, he immediately understood why they are here and all of them rushed to Bulma's. Within five minutes Gihen was hospitalized. Goku transported remaining of Son Family to Capsule corporation. Pan, Videl and Chi Chi where in tears.

"Miss Bulma, is my brother going to be alright. Please tell me that he would alright."

"Calm down Pan, your brother lost enormous amount of blood. To be honest I don't have any clue, however he would be in this kind of state for another couple of days."

"I can give him my blood, we are siblings to our blood type should be the same."

Bulma shook her head. "No Pan. Even if your blood type the same, he lost half of his blood. We don't even know the reason how he lost this much of a blood."

"I tried to investigate the scene, he might have vomited."

"I haven't found any external injury. Could this be some kind of new virus?"

"No, it must have been her. Too many strange events had happened today. That mysterious woman appearing, West and East city libraries burning down. Now Gihen."

"Gohan is right. This is clearly warning to all of us, all of these events today clearly indicates that she is a threat to all of us."

"There is a problem that we don't know anything about her. She managed to attack Gihen without us noticing, we haven't even sensed his energy raising. "

"Piccolo, what about dragon balls. Maybe Shenron could help us out?"

"No Gohan, Shenron might help us, however we might need him soon enough."

"Gihen was attacked while being alone. We should be in a groups. There shouldn't be any of us left alone, if he hadn't thrown down bookshelf we wouldn't have noticed."

"I completely agree, this time we are lucky. We can't risk anymore. There should be at least two people in groups so that if one is attacked another could warn other groups."

"Piccolo, you try to guard Dende, while I protect Pan and Videl."

Piccolo nodded to Gohan's comment.

"This means that Goku is with Chi Chi and Goten, Vegeta is with his family."

* * *

Four days had passed and Gihen began to regain his conscious. Right now they are on one of Galatic Patrol's ships. Merus hearing what happened to him and situation on earth quickly came to aid. Unfortunately, just two days after Gihen lost his consciousness, earth was no longer safe place. No the universe is no longer safe place. An army of strange beings who's energy could not be detected started to exterminate various species among the universe. Only conclusion by interacting with them was that they are children of mysterious woman. Capital of Galactic Patrol fell within hours as swarms of unknown beings suddenly attacked them. Earth had also lost half of population and Mount Paouzu burned to the trashes. Planet Namek was destroyed along with Kaioshins and their home world. The Universe was at war.

Gihen began to regain his consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision from blurred one came back to normal one. He noticed that he was connected to various life supporting systems. Identifying that there is no threat to his own life he disconnected life support system from his body and sat down. Still he had enormous headache and with his hands began holding his head and moving up and down. He turned to the left and to the right noticing that he is on the ship.

'Just, how long I was out. Shit. Why I am on SG-1?'

Soon he began to hear voices coming from one of the interiors. While it is plausible to hear someone talking, it is practically impossible to hear the context of conversation. Knowing the ship he knew that left door would lead to bathroom. He decided to use the sink of said bathroom to wash his face. Despite being conscious his body moves where slower, like he still hasn't fully awakened. With slow moves he washed his face and drank some water. Silently closing the doors he walked out of medication room to where all of the noises are coming from. He hasn't noticed that besides him there is Goku and Vegeta hospitalized. SG-1 ship is one of the medium size ships. It has enough space for about fifty people during critical missions and thirty beds for resting or sleeping. When he reached main hall he heard sobbing voices of his parents.

"What had happened?" He began to ask them. Videl turned to him. Her eye bags where red from crying and you could notice that she still haven't stopped crying."

"Gihen? I am so sorry, your sister she's."

Gihen completely understood what his mother means by that. He noticed that there is a photo of his little sister. Not knowing how to react he fallen down to his knees. Tears began flowing through him as he began staring at the floor. He could feel his parents hugging him. That was the first time he wished that he died.


End file.
